Negaishipping A-Z
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Just a whole bunch of fluffy Negai one-shots based around the English alphabet! These one shots range from Ash and Iris being little kids to them being adults with children! All this thought up by me (Toadettegirl2012) and Zeldafan128! Hope you enjoy Negaishippers! Read and Review please! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: A is for Apples

?:: Now, you were probably expecting something written by Toadettegirl2012 when you clicked on this….NOPE! I may or may not have hacked Toadettegirl2012's account to post this. *whistles inconspicuously*

So, hey y'all, it's zeldafan128! The same guy who wrote...

Nothing posted on this site!

In all seriousness though, I normally write AdvanceShipping stuff, but I also happen to be a NegaiShipper.

**Toadettegirl2012: Yup, Zelda is also a Negaishpper, like me, and that being said we deiced to collaborate our awesome brains and work on an idea I came up with called: Negaishipping A-Z! And I'm really excited about how this is gonna turn out! C:**

Zeldafan: Anyways, this marks the beginning of the new project, NegaiShipping A-Z! Every new chapter will be a one-shot related to something starting with a particular letter, either written by her or someone else like me. So, without further ado, let's get started!

Oh, and one more thing. *In Captain Price voice* This is for the record. I don't own Pokemon. Or Captain Price.

**Toadettegirl2012: Thank you for that wonderful introduction! So with nows get started! Enjoy Negai lovers! ****( also just so you know, Zelda didn't hack my account…so don't panic ;3)**

**Disclaimer****: We have no ownership with Pokemon or Captain Prince...**

* * *

Chapter 1: A is for Apple

A gentle wind blew through the crisp fall air. The hilltops were dotted with the red, oranges and yellows of matured leaves. And along a dirt road came two young teenagers. One, a boy, had jet black hair with auburn eyes, slightly tan skin, z shaped markings right above his cheeks, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. The other, a girl, had long dark purple hair, large deep brown eyes, a dark complexion, and an Axew nesting in her hair. Both of them carried large paper bags in hands.

"How much further is it, Iris?" the boy asked in a lackadaisical tone.

"It's about two minutes closer than the last time you asked. You're such a little kid sometimes, Ash," the girl responds as she playfully nudges him.

As the two continued their walk, the cycle of Ash's complaining and Iris's remarks of 'you're such a little kid,' repeated itself every couple of minutes or so until they reached their destination. An apple orchard.

Excited, Ash ran up to the first apple tree he saw, picked an apple, and without hesitation took a huge bite out of it. However, he quickly spat it out and made a face. "Arrg gross...It's bitter," he groaned as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Oh Ash," Iris sighed; shaking her head, taking the apple he had bit into she noticed the apple's green color. "That's a Granny Smith apple. Sure they're a bit bitter, but some people like the bitter taste, besides Granny Smiths are perfect for pies," she explained.

**(TG2012: I love granny smiths c: )**

"Mmm, apple pie," Ash said, savoring the thought of the yummy treat. "We should take a bunch them."

"If you want some, pick them and put them in your bag. But look over each one carefully. An apple is no good if it's infested with a Weedle," she reminded him.

"I know, I know," Ash said, picking half a dozen of the green apples and putting them in his bag.

The two walked over to a different set of trees with red and green apples. Again, as if his last attempt had given him no thought of caution, Ash ran up to the first one he saw and took a bite out of it.

"Yum! This one's a whole lot sweeter," he remarked, enjoying the flavor.

"Oh Ash...weren't you listening when I was telling you about apples?" Iris asked him as she watched him munch on the fruit. "These are Macintosh apples."

"Oh, so these are really overpriced?" Ash interrupted.

Iris facepalmed, which only received Ash's goofy grin. "Not like the computers! Anyways, these apples are naturally sweeter and are used for apple cider a lot," she explained.

Deciding that he liked them Ash picked a dozen and put them in his bag. They made their way to one final group of apple trees.

This time when the approached the fruit trees, it was Iris who ran up. "These are Liberty apples. They're my favorite," she said, picking one of the bright red shiny apples and taking a bite out of. "These are amazing," she said, tossing two to Ash for him and Pikachu to try. She also handed one to Axew. They all began eating immediately.

"Wow, you're right. These are amazing. Thanks, Iris!" the raven haired teen said, even though his mouth was half full.

"No problem," the girl with dark purple hair responded, picking a dozen of the red apples and putting them into her bag. "We have a lot of apples now. The king harvest has surely come. Anyways, it's time to go pay for all of these," she declared.

The two came to a red wooden booth where their apples would be weighed.

"Please hand me your bags to weigh," the woman at the booth said cheerfully. The two bags came out to be nine pounds. "2,430 PokeDollars please," she said. Ash gave her the money, and took back the bags. The woman spoke up again. "We have a great selection of items at our store, located right down the road if you want to take a look," she said, gesturing down the path.

"Thank you," Iris said. "We'll be sure to go and check it out."

Ash and Iris promptly left and continued down the road. Shortly the group came up to a large store, almost like a super market in the middle of the countryside. They walked in and started looking at the selections. As they entered the bakery section of the store, Ash and Iris couldn't help but linger towards the wonderful aroma of freshly baked treats, and soon laid eyes on a wonderful sight.

"Ash, look! Apple pie!" Iris squealed in happiness as she pointed to the round treat that was still warm and looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Mmm, it looks amazing," Ash agreed, licking his lips. "Wait here, I'll get us one."

Ash walked away and came back a short time later, a box of apple pie in hand. "There were some picnic tables outside. We should go eat there," he said, holding up two plastic forks.

Outside, the group got seated around the table. Ash and Iris both took a piece of pie, along with pieces for Pikachu and Axew who ate alongside them.

"Man, this pie is amazing!" Ash exclaimed as he finished his piece of pie.

"Yeah, it's really sweet," Iris agreed, licking the last bit from her spoon.

"You know what's even sweeter?" Ash asked her.

"No, what?" Iris asked

But instead of a verbal answer, Ash darted his head in and kissed Iris right on the lips. They stared at each other for a moment, both blushing and smiling.

Then Iris started giggling. "You know Ash you're right," she playfully smeared his nose with some of the leftover apple filling that was on her finger, "it was sweet, and tasted just like apples."

* * *

Zeldafan: So, how do you like the new project? This was actually pretty fun to write. I know that you were probably expecting something written by Toadettegirl2012, but she will be writing the next letter Anyways, I'm open to any thoughts; comments and criticisms so go ahead and write a review if you have any thoughts.

**Toadettegirl2012: And don't for get to favorite and like! And stay tuned for the next letter, that I'll be writing, entitled B is for Bicycle!**

**BYE: Toadettegirl2012 & Zeldafan!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! C:**


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Bicycle

**Toadettegirl2012: Hey everyone! And as you can see this is another amazing chapter for Negaishipping A~Z! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 2: B is for Bicycle**

"Come on, Iris, it'll be fun!"

"No, I'm not doing it, Ash,"

"Don't say that! Besides once you see how fun it is, you'll thank me,"

"I'll thank you alright, if I don't end up dead when I crash!"

"You won't crash,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause I'm here to teach, ya!"

"Oh wow, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Iris muttered, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" questioned her raven haired friend, frowning

"It means that, the only thing I'll learn is how to crash twice as fast, that's what!" Iris answered as she crossed her arms and looked away, "I'm not getting on that bike,"

"But Iris," Ash moaned

As the two friends continued to bicker among themselves their connoisseur friend, who sat not too far away on a park bench, sighed to himself.

"The one day when we fine some time to relax, and those two have pick a fight," Cilan groaned, burying his nose deeper into his book.

It was a calm peaceful day, the sun was out, it's rays raining down on the large park the trio were currently at. It was a nature park, with large colorful displayed of flowers, tall trees that offered their cool shade to people that sat on the benches that were located under the trees, and watched their children play or just to remove themselves from the sun's rays. There was playground equipment were kids jumped about on and played pretend. Also looping around the large nature park was a paved path that served as a walking area for people to run around for exercise or just for a casual walk, but it was mostly used by kids, who insisted on going around in circles on their bikes, roller skates, skateboards, scooters and other modes of outdoor transportation.

"Everything had started out peaceful, we were all enjoying ourselves," Cilan continued to mutter as he thought back to when they had first arrived at the nature park.

Ash and Iris had entertained themselves by running around, playing and acting childish. Cilan on the other had wanted nothing to do with running and playing all he wanted to do was to read the last two chapters of this mystery book he had been itching to finish. He had told himself to get to the ending for the longest of times, but between traveling, cooking and keeping his friends from arguing 27/4 he hadn't found time to finish it. So seeing he had some free time, Cilan just plopped himself down on a bench but before he could even get through a few pages, he was interrupted by Ash, who eagerly asked if he wanted to have a bike race. And Cilan, who was trying his hardest not to look annoyed, politely decline the offer and suggested that he asked Iris instead.

The connoisseur had felt pleased with himself, assuming that he had gotten Ash of his back, but his joy was short lived when he heard this conversation going on between his friends:

"Nah, Ash I don't wanna ride bikes," Iris, who had busied herself by admiring the lovely display of flowers.

"Why not?" Ash whined.

"Because going around in circles, meh, I find it boring," Iris answered as she leaned down and sniffed the flowers; she smiled at their sweet aroma.

"What do you mean, it's boring?" Ash asked, "I thought you'd like biking, since you know, you like vine swinging and swimming and-"

"Yeah, I like those things Ash," Iris interrupted as she reached out to pick a flower, "but I just don't like bike riding,"

"Oh come on," Ash said nudging his purple haired friend, "you gotta like bike riding, everyone does,"

"Well not me," Iris said, as she frowned down at a sign that read: please don't pick flowers. She looked up at him, hesitated for a moment, before sheepishly adding, "And besides I've never even got on a bike before,"

Ash blinked, "Y-You never been ridden a b-bike Iris?" he asked, obviously shocked.

"Uh…well no," Iris answered looking at her feet, she shrugged, "I never felt the need to learn,"

Ash flashed a grin, "Well, of course you need to learn! Everyone needs to learn to ride a bike! And today I'm gonna teach you, Iris!"

At this Iris quickly refused, but Ash was persistent and had managed to actually get a bike for her to try out.

"I'm not getting on that bike, Ash," Iris said firmly.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good bike," Ash said.

"Yeah but it's too…girly…" Iris said, with a shudder.

She was right, the bike had a hot pink frame and had bows and hearts printed all over it. There was a white basket with a frilly pink bow in the front that matched the white wheels that had pink polka dots. The whole design of the bike made Iris's skin crawl, it was just too girly and little kidish for her to bear! Iris almost couldn't stand to look at it.

"It looks like it should be used by a five year old," Iris conclude, "I'm not getting on it,"

"Iris, so what if it looks girly," Ash said, with a roll of his eyes, "besides it was the only bike in the rental place that was your size, so stop whining and get on already,"

"No, you can't make me," Iris stated crossing her arms over her chest

"Oh, yes I can!" Ash said.

Cilan who sat on the bench, suddenly cringed when he heard a high pitched yelp. Looking up from his book, he saw Ash had gotten a hold of Iris and had lifted her off the ground, bridal style, and despite her flailing and yelling for him to put her down, Ash was able to get Iris onto the pink bike. Sweatdropping, Cilan returned to his book.

"Y-You didn't have to do t-that," Iris managed to say, a pink color tinted her cheeks form what Ash had just done.

"Yeah, I really didn't," Ash moaned, rubbing his arm were Iris had scratched him with her nails

Sighing, Iris kept her feet planted to the ground, and clutched the white handle bars, "Okay, Ash since you got me on here, what do I do?"

"Well since you're a beginner," Ash started as watched Iris struggle to keep her balance on the bike, "you gotta make sure your safe so…" he then reached down and picked up a pink helmet that matched the pink bike, "you gotta wear this!"

"A helmet?" Iris asked, a frown decorated her face, "I'm not putting that on it-"

"I know I know, make you look like a five year old," Ash interrupted as he approached her and lifted it to place it on her head.

"No," Iris said, waving her hand to prevent Ash from putting the safety mechanism on top her head, "I was gonna say, it won't fit! It's too small!"

Ash made a face, and lowered the helmet, Iris was right. The circumference of the helmet was way too small to fit around Iris's massive pigtail hairstyle, "Okay, then we'll just forget the helmet," he carelessly tossed the pink piece of headgear aside.

"What?! But wh-what happens if I fall o-off?" Iris nervously stammered, "I don't wanna get a concussion or anything,"

"Aw, don't worry, Iris. We'll just have to be careful!" Ash said, giving Iris a playful pat on the shoulder.

Iris glared at him, "Fine, but if I break my neck on this thing, I'm blaming you,"

Later on, once the raven haired boy had finished explaining to Iris the basics of riding a bike he decided she had enough knowledge to try it out.

"So I-I just put my feet here," Iris gently rested her feet on the bike's pink pedals, "and I just push?"

"Yup," Ash confirmed

"B-But I c-can't even stay b-balanced!" Iris stated, as she pedaled once and wobbled uncontrollably.

"Don't worry about the balance part yet, Iris,"

"But-"

"I'll be right here beside you, and I'll hold the back of your seat to keep you from falling," Ash told her grinning.

Iris bit her lip nervously, but nodded. So after she took a deep breath, Iris pushed against the pedals and slowly started to accelerate forwards. As she gained speed, the dragon loving girl smiled at how the wind felt blowing at her face and through her hair, it felt wonderful!

"Wow, this is amazing!" Iris exclaimed, glancing over at Ash

"See, told ya it be fun!" Ash panted, who had taken up a run to keep up with Iris on the bike, "you're doing great, Iris,"

"You really think so, Ash?" Iris questioned, feeling flattered especially since this was her first time on a bicycle.

"Yeah, you're doing so well in fact, I think I could let go now," upon saying that the raven haired boy released his grip on the back of Iris's seat.

Instantly Iris felt the bike start to shake from the loss of balance, and despite the fact that the wobbling was far from being dangerous Iris panicked.

"WAAHH! Ash!" Iris screeched, even though he was right beside her.

Iris tried to balance out the bike but in her panic she was unable to do so and the bike, just started to teeter and totter more and more. Letting out a squeal of alarm her hands quickly released themselves from the handle bars and quickly reached for the closest thing to latch onto. Which happened to be around Ash's neck.

"Ir-Iris?! ACK! Wh-what are you-?!" Ash stammered, when Iris had clamped her arms around his neck.

Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as he was forced to grab Iris's waist, to keep himself from falling. Since no one was steering the bike it titled and forced Iris and the bike right on top of Ash! Back on the bench Cilan once again cringed at the loud sound of the bike hitting the pavement and the sound of groaning. Frowning he peeked over the top of his book, only to see that Iris and Ash were on the ground. His purple haired friend had a death grip around Ash's neck and the raven haired boy were showing signs of struggling to breathe.

"Ir-Iris…ack…l-let g-go…" Ash wheezed as he tried to loosen her grip around his neck, but at the same time couldn't help but flush a bit red at how close his female friend was to him. She was so close he could smell the scent of her lavender shampoo from her hair.

Hearing her friend's pleading, Iris blinked her eyes open and then gave a small gasp as she realized what she had done. Quickly she released Ash's neck and sat up.

"What the heck was that for?" Ash asked, as he rubbed his now sore neck

"I almost fell!" Iris answered, in a sheepish tone, "I-I…didn't want to get hurt,"

"Iris you would have been fine," Ash said, as she helped him to his feet, "if you feel like you're gonna fall just put your feet on the ground, easy!" he said it as if it was the most logical answer.

"Oh, well o-of course I-I knew th-that," Iris lied, as she picked the bike from the ground, "now uh I want to try again,"

Once seated on the pink bike, Iris placed her feet on the pedals and Ash held the back of her seat and they started off again. As the two went around the big looping trial, Iris was smiling the entire time, while reminding Ash not to let go of her seat. Ash was also proud of Iris at how quick she able to learn how to ride the pink girly bike and was wondering if she'd be a worthy opponent when they raced.

"Okay, Iris you're doing awesome!" Ash said between breaths as he ran beside her.

"Yeah, we already went around two times," Iris giggled, "and I haven't even fallen once! You did an amazing job teaching me Ash!"

"What can I say; I'm a natural at teaching!" Ash said with a goofy grin.

"What a little kid," Iris muttered rolling her eyes. After one more lap Iris stated, "Do you think I'm ready to go on my own, Ash?"

"Maybe," panted Ash, who still ran beside her, "you just started so-AAAHH!"

Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as he tripped and as a reaction let go of Iris seat as he fell forwards.

"Ash!" Iris cried looking behind her at her friend that was now on the ground.

Ash quickly sat up, "D-Don't worry I'm fine-" but he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed something, "Hey! Iris you're doing it! You're riding all by yourself!"

Iris blinked and then noticed how she was still moving forward, she was still pedaling, and she wasn't wobbling at all! A smile spread on her face as all of this came to realization, Iris giggled, "Look at me I can ride a bike!" she yelled at the top of her voice for the whole park could hear.

Ash sweatdropped, "And she calls me a little kid," he chuckled as he adjusted his hat that had fallen from his head.

Over at the bench, Cilan had heard Iris's loud shout and looked up from his book to see that Iris in fact was riding the pink girly bike all by herself. He gave a small sigh of relief, now knowing that he would probably get some peace and quite so he could finish his book. But once again he was wrong.

"Great job Iris!" Ash called as Iris sped towards him after going around the track by herself, "now you can race with me,"

"Sure thing, Ash," Iris said smiling, as she steered towards her friend.

Ash sweatdropped, "Er um I-Iris aren't y-you uh gonna stop?" his friend was going at pretty fast pace and was heading right for him.

"S-Stop?!" Iris squeaked, her eyes widened, "ASH HOW DO I STOP?!"

Panicked Ash quickly tried to explain to Iris how to use the breaks on the bike, but his words weren't leaving his mouth fast enough and all of his efforts were in vain as suddenly the front tire of Iris's bike got caught on a rock! The bike, having no choice but to obey the laws of physics, pivoted forwards! Iris, who was not ready for the sudden change in direction, screamed as she went flying over the handle bars. In reaction, Ash cried out Iris's name and outstretched his arms to catch her, which thankfully he did. Unfortunately though, the impact of Iris's weight was too much for Ash to handle and it sent them both tumbling backwards into one of the large bushes that displayed bright pink flowers.

_CRASH!_

Was the sound Cilan heard when his friends hit the ground.

Sighing in defeat, he placed book down knowing that he'd never get to finish it, "I knew something like this was going to happen," he muttered as he jogged over to the bush were his friends had landed, "Ash I know you're trying to teach Iris how to ride a bike, but you need to be more careful if-"

But upon approaching the bush the green haired connoisseur stopped in mid-sentence at the scene that was before him and he grinned. His two friends were both covered with stray leaves and pink flower petals that were once part of the large bush. Ash was on his back, his Pokémon League hat had fallen from his head, and his arms had a firm grip around Iris waist from when he had caught her. Iris, whose long dark purple hair was littered with leaves and flower petals, was seated on top of Ash and had her arms resting around the raven haired boy's shoulders, from when she had clung to him when they impacted.

They were close to each other.

Very close to each other.

Both of their faces were as red as Cherri berries and Ash's auburn eyes and Iris dark chocolate brown eyes were wide with surprise, and this was all because of how the raven haired boy and purple haired girl's lips were smashed together! Their kiss held for a few seconds, neither of them blinking as they stared at each other, before they slowly pulled away. They were both speechless as they stared into each other's eyes. They silence would have lasted forever it Cilan hadn't broken it.

"Well, I'm guessing you're next lesson is teaching Iris how to use the brakes right, Ash?" Cilan chuckled

"CILAN!" both Ash and Iris shouted in utter embarrassment.

* * *

**Toadettegirl2012: Well there you have folks! Cute, wasn't it? Hehehehe! Hoped you liked it! And stayed tuned for the next chapter who will be done by Zeldafan128!**

**Review please o3o**


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Cookies

A/N: Hey guys, it's zeldafan128! Remember me? That weird guy that wrote A is for Apples? No? Oh, whatever. Sorry this took so long to write, guys! Anyways, I think that everyone already knows the entire concept of our project, so why waste time? Let's get into it!

I found some words beneath a stone in Zimbabwe, heard a distant drum song in the jungles of Zaire, the blood moon spoke of war in the mountains of Malawi, but I still don't happen to own Pokemon. (I don't own the song I'm referencing either. If you know what this song is without looking it up, you are awesome)

* * *

Chapter 3: C is for Cookies

"Flour."

"Pika."

"Sugar."

"Pika."

"Eggs."

"Pika."

"Chocolate chips.

"Pika."

A teenage boy stood in his kitchen, surrounded by culinary items. He had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing an apron. In his hand was a list of ingredients, which he read off to his Pikachu.

"So buddy, are we forgetting anything?" he asked.

"Yeah Ash, maybe the fact that neither of us can cook," a feminine voice said. A girl came around the corner into the room. She was around his age, with dark skin, purple hair, and deep brown eyes. Hot on her heels was an Axew.

"Yeah, that would've probably been something good to remember," Ash said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, might as well try. Honestly Iris, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Well..." Iris began, thinking back to their previous attempts at baking. "It could go like the last time. Or the time before that. Or the time-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Ash cut in. "We don't exactly have the best track record. That changes today!" he announced proudly.

"Oh Ash, you never grow up. As a wise man once said, 'The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.'"

"Who said that?" Ash retaliated.

Iris sweatdropped. "Oh... Um... A smart guy," she said, her voice going up as if she was asking a question.

"Well, this time will be different!" Ash declared, exceedingly determined. He picked up an egg and cracked it against the bowl, letting the whites and yolk run into the bowl. To everyone's surprise, it went perfectly. "See?" Ash exclaimed proudly. "I told you this time would be different!"

"If you say so. I hope you realize how much of a child you're being right now," Iris replied.

"Oh, come on Iris. It could work this time!" he protested. He cracked another egg, hoping to match the procedure from the last time. Unfortunately, half of the egg seeped out onto the outside of the bowl, and some bits of shell fell into the mix.

"See what I mean?" Iris exclaimed.

"Oh, it's fine. Anyways, flour time!" Ash said rather excited. He promptly picked up the bag and prepared to pour it in.

"Wait!" Iris exclaimed. "Use a measuring cup," she said, looking around for one on the counter. "You do have one out, don't you?"

"Um... Uh," Ash stalled.

"Really?" Iris remarked, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the cabinet and produced a cup marked with lines. Coming back, she reached into the bag of flour and scooped out the proper amount. She repeated with the sugar, and mixed it with a whisk. "Now, where's the baking soda?" she asked, looking over the contents of the counter.

"The what?" Ash asked, a little confused.

"The baking soda. You know, the stuff that makes the cookies puffier," Iris explained. She again looked at all the ingredients Ash had laid out. "Where's the milk?" she asked.

"It should be in the fridge."

Iris opened up the fridge door. "This is expired," she remarked, examining the carton.

"Um... Well then..." Ash stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Oh Ash," she sighed. "Come on, let's head to the store. It can't be that far away."

"Fine," Ash said. The two got up and started walking to the store.

Once they arrived, it didn't take very long to get the rest of the necessary ingredients. They got on a line and quickly checked out.

"See?" Ash said, holding up the milk and baking soda as they left the store. "This can still go well!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe. Just try not to spill all of it on the floor," Iris teased.

They opened the door and instantly noticed that they had left Pikachu and Axew behind! They were both lazily lying on the couch, half asleep. Ash leaned over and scratched Pikachu behind the ears while Iris walked into the kitchen.

"Ash!" she yelled, surprised at what she saw.

"What is it?" Ash called out, surprised and concerned.

"It's... Come and see for yourself."

Ash hurried into the room to find Iris staring at the space they were working in. The room was trashed! The flour and sugar was dumped over, and a few eggs laid broken on the floor.

"That's not all," Iris exclaimed. "The bowl has been licked clean."

"Who would have done this?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I've got a bit of an idea," Iris said. She led Ash back into the other room. "Did you two do this?" she asked the two Pokemon.

"Pi-*BURP*"

"I'll take that as a yes. You too, Axew?"

"Ax-axew," Axew said apologetically.

"Come on, you two. You're helping clean the kitchen now," Iris demanded.

The cleaning process went rather quickly with the combined power of Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Axew working together.

"So, now what?" Ash asked as they all finished.

"I'm thinking... Hmm... Isn't there a bakery or something around here?" Iris replied.

"Yeah, it's somewhere around here. Maybe we could get something there."

"Ok, let's go. And make sure we have the two of them this time."

"Let's go, sleepy head," Ash teased, picking his Pikachu.

"You too," Iris said, placing Axew in her hair. The four opened the door and began walking down the road to the bakery. It wasn't too far away, only taking about ten or fifteen minutes to reach.

Eventually, they came up to a small building, which was painted beige with a large white sign that read "BAKERY" in bright scarlet letters. Ash opened the door, causing a bell to jingle. The four went in and immediately started looking at the treats sitting in the display case.

"Mmm, they all look so good," Iris commented, her mouth starting to water.

"I know," Ash agreed. He was staring at a chocolate cookie with chocolate chips.

"Excuse me," Iris began, walking up to the counter. "Could I please get one of those cookies, and a piece of that fudge?" she asked politely, pointing at the food.

"Of course," the woman at the counter replied. She promptly removed the two treats from the display case. "658 PokeDollars, please," she requested, placing the two items in a small white paper bag. Iris exchanged her the money for the sweets. "Thank you," the woman said, counting the money. "And have a great day!"

"Thanks," Iris replied. She carried the bag over to a table in the bakery, Ash and the rest hot on her heels. When everyone sat down, she passed out the food to Ash and herself. The action earned her a sympathetic look from Pikachu and Axew. "What, you two? You already ate, remember?"

"Mmm, this thing's good!" Ash remarked, biting into his cookie.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Pikapi pi-pikachu," he protested, making gestures with his hands.

"Here, buddy," Ash said, breaking off some of the cookie and handing it to him.

"Oh, whatever," Iris sighed. "Enjoy," she said, breaking off a piece of her fudge and giving it to Axew, who ate it contently. "Wow, this is amazing!" she commented as she finished, her hands with remains of the chocolate on them.

Ash giggled slightly. "Nice look you got going there, Iris," he teased.

"What?" Iris asked, confused.

"Oh, hold still," Ash said, darting his head in.

The two shared a kiss.

Iris blinked and gave a look of confusion.

"What?" Ash asked, with a grin as he licked his lips. "You had chocolate on your face."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, there's that for you. I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot! The next chapter will be written by Toadette!


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Dentist

**Toadettegirl2012: Hiya everyone! A new humorous chapter of Negaishipping A~Z is here for your viewing pleasure! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hehe D is also for disclaimer, but even so I still don't own Pokemon! XC**

* * *

**Chapter 4: D is for Dentist**

"Ash…Ash babe can you hear me?"

Were the words that lingered between him and consciousness, they sounded far away.

"Come on Ash…if you can hear me….open your eyes," the voice sounded a bit closer now.

"Uggghhh," the man with raven hair groaned as he obeyed the voice's order and with great struggle, forced his heavy eye lids open.

Above him a distorted figure loomed over him. Still groaning he squinted and blinked until he was able to recognize his wife's long royal purple hair and her pretty dark skinned face, which had an expression of slight worry decorating it.

"Ash, are you okay?" the women asked, gently touching his cheek, "Can you hear me?"

Ash didn't really give much of a response to, he just groaned and lackadaisically turned his head to the side, only to be force to snap his head away and squeeze close his eyes as harsh sunlight stung them, causing him to groan louder.

With his eyes closed he could hear the sound of his wife giggling a little before saying, "Sorry, I forgot about the windows,"

With that he felt slight movement on the soft surface he was currently laying on and then a few sounds later the sound of fabric swooshing reached his ears. Upon hearing that sound ash blinked his eyes open to now see that the environment around him was considerably darker, which felt nice on his barely awake eyes. Blinking a bit, to adjust his eyes to the darkness, he looked around.

Soft crème colored blankets were tucked warmly around him, a fluffy pillow, which was lightly scented with the fragrance of Snuggle fabric softer (TG2012: MMM, I love the smell of that stuff :3), cushioned his head, and then turning his head in the direction of the swooshing sound to see his wife, Dragon Master and Pokemon Champion of Unova, Iris who was adjusting the curtain she had just draped over one of the four large arched windows in the bedroom. Which was located in the large house he own…so he was at home? Normally this wouldn't perplex him as much, but at this moment it did. Turning his head a bit more the Kanto native looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, he blinked and then blinked twice to make sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren't the clock did in fact read 4:45 pm!

His brows furrowed together, that wasn't right. What was he doing at home, in bed, on a Sunday, at 4:45 pm?!

"Glad to see that you finally woke up, sleepy head," Iris said in a playful tone, over her shoulder to her husband, "How are you feeling?" Iris turned back to the curtain, waiting for an answer, as she straightened and made sure the curtain wouldn't wrinkle.

Her respond was a groan of exhaustion as her Ash, her husband and Pokemon Master, shifted underneath the blankets of their bed. Turning away from the curtain, Iris giggled at the appearance of her husband. His jet black hair was a ruffled mess, as if a Pidvoe had lived in it for a little while, his amber eyes, which were usually bright and focused were now foggy and drowsy looking. But those were two things that Iris quickly overlooked; her husband always looked like that when he woke up. The reason why she laughed was because of Ash's puffy left cheek and the reddish lump on the right side of his forehead, these two injuries were caused by the day's rather humorous events, and just thinking back on them just made Iris giggle harder.

"I-Iristh?" asked her husband as she approached their large king size and sat on the edge.

"Yes, Ash?" Iris answered as she watched his looked around confused.

"…W-Whaths going onth?" Ash asked, his voice slightly slurred by sleep.

"What do you mean, babe?" Iris asked, a puzzled look decorating her face.

"Whyth am I in bedth? It's only 4:30 andth-" but Ash suddenly cut himself off.

"Ash?" Iris questioned as she watched her husband slowly produce a few words, only for them all to come out with a cluttered lisp.

Now very concerned about why he sounded the way he did he stared at his wife, "Iristh m-my voiceth! W-Why do I soundth liketh thishk?!" he asked, panicked as he bolted upright in bed, "Whyth do I…uuugghhh…" Ash's voice drifted off as he suddenly was hit with a wave of dizziness, causing the room to spin around in blurry circles.

"Take it easy Ash," Iris instructed as she gently her raven haired husband back down onto the Snuggle scented pillow, "You shouldn't sit up too fast after you hit your head so hard-"

"W-Waitfth…w-what?" he lisped, placing a hand to his forehead and wincing as touched the lump that was there. "Whenfth didth…I fallth?"

"Earlier this morning," Iris said before sheepishly looking at her hands. "After the whole 'homemade' medicine thing…"

"Medicthcine?"

"Yes…the medicine I gave you to help the pain in your mouth,"

"M-My moufth?" questioned Ash, now curious at what his wife meant he lifted a hand to his left cheek only to flinch at how swollen it felt.

Then cautiously opening his mouth Ash poked his finger around the left side of his mouth until, way in the back, he felt something warm, soft and soggy. Disliking the feeling Ash dislodged some of this odd textured stuff from the back of his mouth but when he removed his fingers he gave a cry of shock. For between his fingers he held, a slobbery cotton ball, stained with blood, not a speck of white could be seen!

The Pokemon Master stared, dumbfounded at the piece of wet cotton and then to his wife for an explanation but she only sighed, "Oh great, looks like I gotta replace those cotton balls," she took the one from Ash's trembling hand before asking him to open up, which Ash did. After a bit of poking around in the raven haired man's mouth, Iris had removed the slobbery cotton balls, all seven of them.

As Iris went to dispose of them Ash just laid there, poking his tongue around his mouth. Carefully he prodded at the back left corner of his mouth only to groan at the stinging pain and the metallic taste of blood that stained his tongue. Biting back a groan at the horrible stinging pain that throbbed in the back of his mouth, Iris came back and helped him up into a sitting position. Even though she did it slowly, it still made the slight headache that he had just noticed, pound a little more.

"Iris…" Ash asked, thankful that the cotton balls no longer lodged in the back of his mouth, "W-What…what happened…ugh a-and why d-do I look like I just g-got hit by a train?" he had just now noticed the small welt of the right side of his forehead, along with the rest of his appearance in the mirror.

"Hold that thought Ash," Iris stated as she emerged from the bathroom with an empty bag of cotton balls. The purple haired women then went to their bedroom door, opened it, and the called in a voice of loud volume, "Daniel, honey, can you get the other bag of cotton balls for Mommy please?"

"Sure I'll get 'em Mommy!" answered a voice of a small child.

Iris turned back to her husband, only to see him grimacing and holding his head, "Whoops sorry, I-I forgot about your headache," Iris sheepish stated.

"It's fine," Ash slowly and carefully said, talking was only making his mouth ache even more. Iris returned to her spot on the bed and Ash asked once again "Iris, my mouth…my head…w-what happened?"

Upon hearing this the Dragon Master blinked, and then titled her head to the side in confusion, but before she could utter a single word, their bedroom was suddenly invaded by a small figure, who gave a happy giggle before leaping up onto the bed.

"HeyDaddyareyouallbetter?Doesyourmouthstillhurt?Howdoesyourheadfeel?"question after question flew from the mouth of Ash and Iris's firecracker of a son Daniel as he jumped and down on their king size bed.

The couple's five year old child, who came up just to Ash's thigh, was absolutely adorable. He had the eyes of her father, bright and shiny amber brown, and his naturally crazy uncombed hair style, only in a dark purple color like Iris's. Her son's skin tone fell somewhere between mocha and milk chocolate but leaned more towards his mother's tone of skin and of course, he a huge grin on his face as he bounced about, the bag of cotton balls in hand.

"Alright, alright that's enough out of you," Iris said catching her son around the waist and yanking him down, forcing him to sit, she ruffled his hair and smiled at her energetic boy. "All you're doing is making Daddy feel worse,"

"Oh sorry, Daddy," the little boy apologized as he moved forward to wrap his arms around his father into a hug.

"Don't worry, no harm was done," Ash said patting his son's purple hair, "Now could someone please tell me what's going on?"

The caused his wife and son to give him strange looks.

"Wow Daddy, when you hit the floor you must have messed up your brain more than we thought!" Daniel giggled poking the lump on his father's head, causing him to wince.

"Daniel," Iris said, pulling her son's hand away, then giving her befuddled husband a sympathetic look she added, "Just open up your mouth and I'll explain," Iris said opening up the bag of cotton balls.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Are you sure-ow-this is going to work, Iris?" Ash asked, before flinching and giving a groan. He pressed the ice pack against his cheek, allowing the cold to sooth the pain of a sore tooth that had been bugging him for a little over a week.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Iris answered, to her husband who sat miserably at the kitchen table. "Besides you've had that toothache forever now and I'm tired of having to make mash potatoes for you to eat,"

"But you're mash potatoes taste, ouch…ugh, good," Ash said, slowly "it was the first thing, ow, that you master when, ouch, Cilan taught you to cook,"

Iris rolled her eyes as she thought back to how being taught to cook by their connoisseur friend was rather stressful, "As flattering as that is," Iris started as she went up on tip toe to grab a bowl from one of the high shelves of the cupboard, "I'm not going to make any more, because 1: That last batch used up the last of our potatoes and 2: I grantee that this toothache remedy is going to work,"

Iris set the empty bowl down on the counter and then went into the living room. She returned a short while later with a thick purple book in her hands, "This remedy book Shannon sent me from the Village of Dragons-"

"Ew, not that book," groaned Daniel, who slouched in his seat, "isn't that's the one you used to make that yucky tea when I was sick, Mommy?"

Iris set the purple book down and started to flip through its pages, "Yes it is the same book, but today I'm not making anything for you, it's for Daddy,"

"Oh! Can I help make Daddy's medicine?" the little purple haired boy asked excitedly.

Ash cringed at that thought, knowing that his hyperactive son was known to make a mess out of everything, "Um, Daniel I-I don't think-ugh!" the pain in his tooth forced him to stop mid-sentence and groan.

"It'll be fine Ash, Daniel can help," Iris said

"Hooray!" their son cheered, he started to get up from his chair but his mother stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can help _after_ you finish your breakfast," the Dragon Master said, she didn't even have to look up to see that her son's cereal bowl was still half full.

Pouting, Daniel muttered, "Okay Mommy,"

Once his bowl was empty Daniel placed it into the sink and joined his mother at the kitchen table and marveled at all the ingredients that sat on it. There were various kinds of berries like Oran berries and Lum berries, basic spices such as salt and cinnamon, and there were also other household food items like baking powder, peanut butter, and milk.

Reaching for one of the Oran berries on the table Daniel asked, "How is all this stuff gonna make medicine for Daddy's toothache?" he asked taking a bite out of the round blue berry.

"Well, we just have to follow the recipe in the book and it make a homemade remedy for Daddy's tooth," Iris said as she glanced at the book and then added three Lum berries to the bowl in front of her.

"And you sure…ugh…this is going to work?" asked Ash, who gave a spectacle look at all the ingredients.

"Mmhmm, I grantee it," Iris said with a nod as she poured in some milk.

"Yup Mommy's medicine going to make your toothache all better Daddy," Daniel insisted as he jammed another Oran berry in his already occupied mouth, "even though I'm pretty sure it's not gonna taste too good,"

"Oh stop it you," Iris said, ruffling her son's hair. "Now you said you wanted to help, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna help, Mommy!" Daniel cheered as he grabbed the peanut butter and attempted to unscrew the lid.

"But if you want to help," Iris said taking the jar from her son's small hands, she pointed to the book, "you have to follow the recipe,"

Daniel pouted, "Okay,"

So Ash sat at the table while his son and wife worked on the concoction that was supposedly going to help his tooth get better. He made faces every so often when they would add an out of place ingredient, like an egg and flour to the bowl that already contained peanut butter and Oran berries. But he said nothing, mostly because his tooth hurt, and due to the fact that complaining about not wanting the medicine would just make his wife even more determined to get that junk into him.

"Alright Daniel it says we need to put in honey next," Iris read from the page, "Can you get it for Mommy please?"

"Yup, I can do it!" Daniel happily said as he rushed to the cabinet and returned with the jar of golden liquid. Setting it down on the counter Daniel asked, "Is it okay if I put in the honey, Mommy?"

"Well I don't know-" Iris stared

"Pleeeeaase!" the little boy with hair matching the Dragon Master's begged, he jabbed his thumb at his chest, "besides I'm a big boy and I can do it,"

Laughing at his cuteness Iris agreed, "Now make sure to put exactly what the recipe calls for, okay Daniel?" her son enthusiastically nodded as he opened the jar of honey.

Leaving her son to add the last ingredient to their homemade tooth remedy, Iris headed to the nearby bathroom only to find her husband poking a finger in his mouth.

"Ash, how many times have I told you to stop messing with your tooth?" scolded Iris, swatting his hand away from his open mouth. "You're just going to make it worse,"

"Sorry…" Ash muttered sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek, "but it's…bothering me...ow!" he moaned, "Is that remedy done yet?"

Giving a proud smile Iris nodded and took the Pokemon Master by the hand and led his back to the kitchen, "Daniel did you finish putting in the honey?" asked Iris as she sat Ash down at the table.

"Uh-huh!" their son confirmed as he came down to the table, the bowl that was full of a lumpy yellowish concoction, in hand. "I put the honey in and I didn't spill any!" he grinned happily

"Excellent," Iris praised, patting his head and taking the bowl.

"So you expect me to eat that or something?" asked Ash as Iris took a spoon and mixed the contents inside the bowl.

"No, you don't eat it," Iris explained as she scooped a large spoonful and held it out to him, "I'll just pack it around the area of your mouth that hurts. So open up,"

Ash hesitated but none the less opened his mouth and allowed the stuff to get shoved in the back of his mouth. Closing his mouth around it, Ash made a face, "It doesn't taste that bad actually," he mumbled.

"See I told you it wouldn't taste so bad, now how do you feel? Is your tooth hurting any less?" Iris questioned as she set the bowl aside.

"Actually…yeah I think it's working!" Ash answered rather shocked.

"Yea! Yea! We did it! We fix Daddy's toothache!" Daniel cheered as he hopped around happily.

"Yup, and I have my little helper to thank," Iris said scooping her boy up and spinning him around.

But in their joy, neither of them noticed how an alarmed look suddenly came over Ash's face, "H-heyth…I-I…mmfth?" he was trying to speak but he found that he was having trouble moving his jaw, but then found that he couldn't move it at all!

"Ash, w-what is it?" Iris asked when her husband grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mffth!" was the only sound the Pokemon Master could make.

"Daddy sounds funny!" Daniel giggled.

But Iris wasn't very amused as Ash started to point and continued to make those mumbled noises. "Ash…a-are you sa-saying y-you c-can't talk?" she received a panicked nod for her husband as she grabbed at his face. "But ho-how? W-wait…" she turned to her son, "Daniel how much honey did you add in the bowl?"

"Two!" the boy stated, holding up two fingers

"Two, what?"

"Two cups!"

"WHAT?!"

"MMFTH?!"

"B-But the recipe calls for two tablespoons!" Iris yelled as she bolted to the kitchen only to gasp in horror at the half empty honey jar that sat on the counter top.

"MFFTH?!" cried Ash as he franticly followed his wife into the kitchen. His facial expression was asking what had happened and why he couldn't speak.

"Ash, babe, I think the honey might have um…" the Dragon Master bit her lip as she looked up for a brief moment from rummaging through the cupboard. "It might superglue your jaw together!"

This information made Ash's eye's bulge out of their sockets! Grabbing his cheek that had the tooth remedy lodged in it Ash couldn't help but whimper. But before he could make up his mind to freak out he felt small arms wrap around his middle.

"Sorry Daddy…I-I didn't mean to glue your mouth closed," mumbled his son who had his arms around him in a hug. "I just wanted to help,"

Ash managed to smile and patted his purple haired son's head as if to say it was okay.

"Daniel, sweetheart, Daddy forgives you," Iris sympathetically said as she approached the two with a metal spoon. "Now the only way to unstick your jaw," she said to her husband as she waved the spoon around. "Is to forcefully pry your mouth open,"

"MFTH?!" Shocked at what was going to have to be done Ash quickly shook his head.

But Iris being Iris wasn't going to no for an answer. So the next fifteen minutes the hilarious scene of the Dragon Master chasing the Pokémon Master around the room was too much for their six year old son to bear and ended up on the floor rolling around laughing his head off. Soon Iris was able to tackle her husband to the floor, with her seated in a straddle position on his chest, one hand with a firm grin n jaw and the other hand was occupied trying to shove the handle of the medal spoon in a small opening between Ash's teeth.

"Ash, ugh…j-just hold still, ugh stop moving!" Iris cried as she struggled with staying on top of her husband.

"MMFTH UGHMFTHG!" Ash cried, squirming under his wife's weight as she wielded the metal spoon at his mouth.

"There!" Iris triumphantly stated as she was able to wedge the handle in a gap in Ash's mouth, and then without warning she yanked down on the spoon part as hard as humanly possible.

_Crack!_

It was a sharp noise. One that caused the room to become silent. Until-

"OOOWWW!" screamed Ash, as he clutched his mouth that was exploding with pain, as he rolled around the floor.

"Daddy are you oaky?" asked Daniel, who had managed to stop laughing.

Ash would have answered but at that moment he was using every ounce of his will power to not curse in front of his six year old son.

"Sorry I didn't know that would hurt so much," Iris apologized as she helped Ash to his feet. "Are you okay? Can you open your mouth now?"

Ash nodded as he gently rubbed his left cheek, "Mmhmm, yeah I can talk but-GAH!" he suddenly felt something jab his cheek along with a shockwave of pain which was followed by the metallic taste of blood filling the left side of his mouth.

"Aw no, don't tell me the medicine didn't work," Iris muttered

"No…ugh just something's poking me in the cheek, ow…" Ash answered, clutching his face.

Wanting to know what was causing the blood and pain Ash rushed over to the nearest mirror and opened his mouth. Thankfully he was given the answer he was looking for when something fell out of his mouth and hit the counter with a _plink_. Ash stared, mouth agape in horror, Iris gasped as her hands flew over her mouth but Daniel only giggled.

"Look, Daddy lost tooth!" the little boy pointed a finger at the tooth that lay covered in blood and the medicine, looking horribly revolting!

"…M-My…t-to-tooth…" that's all Ash was able to utter out before he fainted.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So…youth rippedth out my toothfth?" Ash asked, his voice lisped again due to the cotton balls that wre stuffed in his mouth.

Iris rubbed the back of her had, "Er um…in a way yes…sorry babe," she apologized, blushing.

"And I'm sorry too…you know for adding too much honey," Daniel added with a innocent grin, "but even though Mommy's medicine made you lose a tooth, at least you can put it under your pillow tonight for the Tooth Clefairy!" the little boy happily handed his dad a plastic baggie that contained the blood covered tooth.

Not wanting to upset Daniel Ash gave a smile and ruffled his son's hair, while at the same time trying to ignore the grossness of the tooth. "Goodth thinkfthing, Daneil,"

"Yup, and in the morning the morning there'll be a present under your pillow, Daddy!" Daniel added joyfully.

"But, if Daddy can't wait until tomorrow to get his present," Iris said as she draped her arms around her husband's shoulders, "Mommy has a gift for him right now,"

And with that Iris kissed Ash full on the lips, Ash blushed but kissed his wife back all the same.

"EEEEWWWW!" Daniel exclaimed, horrified at the sight, "STOP ! STOP! STOP! EEEWW!"

Ash and Iris couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**TG2012: Okay guys, it was a bit longer that the other chapters, but I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is going to be the letter E and Zeldafan requested some assistance with what that chapter should be about so…if any of you lovely readers have an idea for the letter E please review about it!**

**PS: Review (Hopefully about the letter E chapter!)**


End file.
